Fly me to the moon
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: A veces, cuando el ser humano cree, puede volar hasta la luna. Pero nunca lo hará... No sin alguien que tome su mano.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade no me apartienen, ellos son propiedad de Takao Aoki.

Advertencias: Esto, damas y caballitos, es un shonen ai. Relación entre chico x chico. Así que si no les gusta esta clase de relaciones no lean y no molesten con su ñañaña. Yo les avisé u.u

Titulo: El titulo es una canción que me encanta. " Fly me to the moon" de Frank Sinatra.

Notas: Fanfic AU. Universo alterno.

Si de casualidad quieren escuchar una canción durante la lectura yo sugiero " Fly me to the moon" de Pellekofficial. Es una cover muy bonita y cortita. No quiero hacer publicidad ni nada es solo que me parece muy bonita la canción y quería sugerirla. Recuerdo que esta sugerencia no es en fin de lucro ni nada parecido, ni siquiera conozco al señor Pellek, es una simple sugerencia que pueden escuchar o no. No me enojo no me enojo :3 Por cualquier malentendido solo díganmè que intentaré arreglar las cosas

Fly me to the moon.

Capítulo 1:

Narrador: Hubo una vez un joven muchacho de nombre Kai. Probablemente no lo conozcáis... Pero yo os demostraré lo que os habéis perdido al no conocerle.

Todo comenzó así...

Kai saltó de su cama, respirando agitado con las sabanas cubriendo su pálida piel. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches se despertaba de la misma manera, a la misma hora y con el mismo sueño. Cada noche era lo mismo.

Estaba cansado, harto, envenenado hasta el corazón. No podía evitar dejar de soñarlo.

Cada noche se dormía en su cama y despertaba en su viejo hogar, viajaba en el tiempo y volvía a ser un niño de apenas 7 años que tocaba el viejo piano en una majestuosa sala. Tocaba divinamente, como solo pocos sabían tocar. Kai tocaba el corazón. Tocaba con el alma en la punta de los dedos, aunque su cara mostraba dolor. Kai era un niño, pero tocaba en un escenario de una vida para adultos.

Su padre había sido un famoso escritor consumido por las críticas y malos pensamientos que no hacían otra cosa que cortarle la vida de la forma mas dolorosa y triste posible. No tenia otro familiar, solo le quedaba su madre. Ella, Jasmine Hiwatari, era una mujer hermosa que sabia bien como penetrar en las almas de aquellos que la conocian. Tenia una sonrisa espectacular y unas manos angelicales que cuidaban de cada herida del pobre niño. A Kai no le importaba el mundo, el mundo no era necesario. Su madre lo era. Y no importaba nada si ella estaba, Kai lo sabia. Pero sabia que debía dejarla ir.

Y mientras tocaba su melodía, una mano calida se posaba en su espalda. No necesitaba nada para saber que era ella. Era una mano angelical.

Pero solo era eso... Un ángel. Sin rostro, sin sonrisa. Solo era el toque de su madre que le suplicaba a gritos de dejarla ir.

Y Kai lo sabia... Porque ella estaba muerta. Hace mucho que lo estaba, pero el se negaba a aceptarlo. Y la había atado a su alma como un caballito sin esperanza que esperaba su turno para ser alimento. Jasmine no tenia paz por él. Por su hijo, quien no lograba dejarla ir.

Y mientras Kai iba lentamente aceptandolo, la mano se volvía mas calida.. Y un susurro chocaba contra su cuello como música contra la pared.

" Pequeño mio, no tengas miedo. No sufras, yo no te olvidaré. Cada día me encontrarás en cada cosa que hagas, en cada cosa que veas..."

" Mamá..."

" Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Kai. Promete que nunca dejaras de tocar... No puedes imaginar lo mucho que me encanta tu musica"

" M-mamá.. Perdóname.. Y-yo.. Yo te lo prometo, mamá. Nunca dejaré de tocar. Lo haré siempre para ti."

" Gracias Kai. Pero... Debes prometerme una ultima cosa."

" Todo lo que quieras mamá"

" Volarás hasta la luna"

" C.. Como?"

" Recuerda Kai. No solo los ángeles pueden hacerlo así como no solo con las alas puedes lograr volar tan alto"

" M-mamá yo.."

" Y él te lo demostrará."

" E-espera..! Q-quién me lo demostrará?"

" Lo entenderás. Y volarás con él."

" M-mamá porfavor no te..!"

"Un día. un día, querido. Un día, espérame, cuidare de ti hasta que llegue ese día. Y ese bendito día me recordaras mientras estés volando hacía la luna."

Y despertaba, justo como ese día, agitado mientras brotaba lágrimas suaves como el viento.

Kai respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Miró el reloj y decidió levantarse de una buena vez, de igual modo sabía che no podría dormirse de nuevo.

Ordenó su cama y prendió la radio para después preparar su figura para ese día.

Era un buen día si olvidaba por un momento el sueño, pensó mirando el cielo mientras se acomodaba la negra corbata y abrochaba su camisa blanca de seda. En la radio habían decidido pasar algunas notas canciones de algunos artistas, de época y actualidad, de éxito en ambito Swing (1), Jazz (2) y Blues (3).

Terminó de prepararse acompañado por la dulce melodía de la canción Jazz " Black and Blue" de Louis Armstrong.

Preparó el desayuno mientras leía el periódico. A sus 20 años la política no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su vida era la música.

Pero ese día algunas cosas iban a cambiar. Después de una carrera de 4 años como solista por primera vez tendría que hacer un dueto con otro músico. La idea no le parecía graciosa pero tampoco la despreciaba, sabía que a pesar de ser muy bueno tocando, como la gente decía, no era perfecto y nunca era por demás aprender de alguien.

Bueno, siempre y cuando ese alguien fuera un verdadero músico.

Terminó su café amargo y se acomodó los zapatos, soltó el periódico dejando ver la pagina de las noticias flash..

" La música: Hiwatari y Masefield. Dos músicos, dos estilos, dos almas listas para el festival Triumph of Jazz en Moscú."

Masefield, un ególatra con complejo de superioridad increíble que no soportaba perder o compartir admiradores. En palabras de un Hiwatari: un pedazo de imbécil que era solo una parodia de músico.

Se puso sus lentes de sol, tomó su Porsche negra y salió rumbo al trabajo, la academia de música Voltaire.

Dejó la Porsche en su parqueo privado y con paso seguro se acercó a la entrada, pero algo llamó su atención.

En medio a la calle se encontraba un joven observandolo con una mirada profunda. Era un joven pelinegro, alto y delgado, con un par de soles en los ojos y unos labios delgados hechos para sonreír al mundo.

No es nadie especial, pensaba Kai. Decidió voltear la mirada y seguir su camino pero antes de poder entrar sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano. Y Kai perdió el respiro sintiendo la suavidad del toque..

Era imposible que fuera ella. Ella no, no era posible. La había dejado ír.

Volteó el rostro débilmente, sintiendo cada segundo como pesadisimos años sin agua viajando por el desierto.

Y era cierto.. No era ella. Era él.

El muchacho.

Kai lo miró incrédulo esperando algún comentario por parte del pelinegro pero no obtuvo que una mirada profunda.

Y de pronto el respiro volvió y Kai se soltó de el agarre sin delicadeza, volteándose y siguiendo su camino velozmente.

Entró sin saludar, corrió hasta su oficina y de nuevo alguien volvió a sujetarlo. Pero no era el mismo toque.

- Y ahora que?- soltó malhumorado Kai.

La persona que lo sujetaba soltó una risita, poniéndose delante de él. Era su jefe, Tala, un pelirrojo que amaba el relajo.

- Huy que pesado que vienes hoy. Mala noche de nuevo?-

Kai suspiró. Si solo supiera..

- Si, como cada noche.-

Tala palmeó tristemente su espalda pero Kai no era ninguna víctima y sin más apartó su mano y lo miró seriamente.

- Que quieres Ivanov?-

Tala no se enojó. Lo conocía demasiado como para enojarse por pequeñeces como esa.

- Se te olvida que día es hoy?-

Kai suspiró, por algunos minutos lo había olvidado.

- No, lo recuerdo perfectamente.-

Tala asintió no muy convencido.

- Bien, porque está esperandonos en mi oficina.-

Kai no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hacía la oficina de Tala, seguido por este ultimo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, Tala, volvió a sujetar la mano de Kai quien ya estaba harto de que lo confundieran por un muñeco.

- Mira Kai, sé que no estás de humor por eso quiero advertirte antes que si no te sientes bien lo dejemos para maña..-

- Mira por donde, el señor gruñón Hiwatari-

El cuerpo de Kai vibró de irritación escuchando aquella voz.

- Masefield.-

El pelinaranja sonrió de manera arrogante.

- Dicen bien, quien no muere se vuelve a ver.-

Kai soltó un bufido.

- Lastimosamente.-

Ambos músicos se miraron amenazantes y se habrían matado de no ser por Tala quien sabiamente decidió entrometerse.

- Calmad los ánimos. Conserven esta fuerza para trabajar en equipo.-

Kai le devolvió una mirada fría.

- Antes muerto que trabajando con este idiota-

Brooklyn sonrió irónicamente.

- Celoso niñato? Este idiota te ganaría en un dos por tres-

Kai apretó los puños, intentando calmarse.

- Ni lo sueñes Masefield.-

El pelinaranja estaba por replicar pero Tala decidió interrumpir otra vez.

- Kai, Brooklyn, maduren. He decidido ponerlos a trabajar juntos porque sé que podrían hacer grandes cosas juntos..- Brooklyn estaba por replicar pero Tala lo calló con la mirada- Pero no me dejan otra opción.. Ya que no pueden trabajar juntos tienen veinte minutos para presentarse en mi oficina con una nueva pareja. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Y joder, quítense de mi vista que me tienen harto.-

Tala respiró hondo y entró en su oficina, dejando a Kai y Brooklyn solos en medio del pasillo.

El pelinaranja rompió el silencio destructivo con una risita arrogante.

- Mejor. Encontraré alguien que este un poco más a mi nivel.-

Kai volteó la mirada pero antes de irse lo miró una vez más, dedicándole una sonrisa fría.

- Nadie tiene un nivel tan bajo.-

Masefield estaba por replicar pero Kai decidió que la conversación había terminado ahí y se fue.

Cada paso que daba pensaba a quien podía pedirle el favor..

Takao no era opción, era como quedar en equipo con Broolyn.

Max ni hablar, terminaría suicidándose trabajando con un chico tan feliz.

Bryan. Mejor era ni siquiera pensarlo.

Spencer tampoco era opción después del ultimo concierto.

Miguel era demasiado estúpido.

Kai suspiró, iba a ser más complicado de lo planeado pero no iba a quedar con Brooklyn. Habría soportado un poco más Bryan Kuznetsov pero nunca Brooklyn Masefield.

Tan concentrado caminaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento había salido de la academia y se encontraba justo en la entrada. Justo delante de la calle. Justo delante de èl.. Una vez más.

Kai suspiró mientras en su pecho el corazón parecía no querer más quedarse quieto.. En su interior también su alma quería observar esos dos soles perfectos.

Era el momento. Tenía que serlo o lo transformaría él en ese momento.

- Puedes tocar algún instrumento o cantar?-

El muchacho asintió lentamente, observandolo profundamente con sus dos soles.

Kai sintió la garganta secarse en un instante.

- Soy Kai, Kai Hiwatari. Necesito que trabajes conmigo.-

El muchacho levantó una ceja, mirandolo curioso.

- Porque?-

Kai temió flaquear por un momento pero se mostró firme, observando el muchacho seriamente sin responderle. El joven suspiró, para después sonreírle ligeramente levantando su mano ligeramente.

- Soy Rei, Rei Kon.-

Kai observó su mano y luego sus ojos. Por una vez más, pensó Kai, que el mundo se vaya al infierno. Kai sonrió ligeramente, estrechando su mano. Fue así que comenzó todo.. Un toque simple.. Antes de tocar la luna.

************** _Continuará_ ******************

Extraño y loco, pero prometo que con el tiempo ya le irán entendiendo. Esta es la primera vez que intento hacer un fanfic de varios capítulos y tengo que confesar que esto me pone algo nerviosa. Pero haré lo posible para hacer honor a los buenos Rei x Kai. Gracias a cada una de las personitas que se tomarán la molestia de leer este trozo de historia y espero actualizar pronto. Por cualquier duda manden un review o un inbox, yo con gusto respondo y no me enojo. No como ( aún :D ) las personas.

(1), (2) y (3): Son géneros musicales. El swing y el jazz son géneros muy familiares mientras el blues es un poquito más diferente pero igualmente familiar.

Espero no haya sido tan mal y otra vez, muchísimas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Takao Aoki.

Advertencias: Esto, damas y caballitos, es un shonen ai. Relación entre chico x chico. Así que si no les gusta esta clase de relaciones no lean y no molesten con su ñañaña. Yo les avisé u.u

Titulo: El titulo es una canción que me encanta. " Fly me to the moon" de Frank Sinatra.

Notas: Fanfic AU. Universo alterno.

Fly me to the moon.

Estaban en la oficina de Ivanov. Kai observaba Yuriy con la ceja levantada, los labios delgados apretados y el corazón palpitando con la fuerza de un huracán destructor. El joven pelirrojo se encontraba en la penosa situación de examinar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin poder creérselo realmente. Había esperado todo, quizás una tercera guerra mundial.. Todo menos eso.

- Es enserio?-

Hiwatari hizo uso de todo su auto control para responder lo mas serio y frío posible.

- Dijiste que podía ser cualquiera. No veo cual sea el problema-

Yuriy se dejó caer sobre la silla sin muchos problemas, sobando su cuello. Después de todos esos años aun no se acostumbraba a él. Y nunca se acostumbraría.

- No, pensaba que...-

- Hn, ese es tu problema. Tu dijiste, tu te las arreglas.-

Ivanov suspiró, observando Kai con esos ojos azules llenos de ironía. Pero esta vez era todo menos ironía..

- Está bien Kai, tu ganas. Te dejare en paz.. Pero tengo que conocerlo. Tengo que asegurarme que quien estamos metiendo dentro de la academia sepa lo que es un instrumento.-

Kai no replicó. Por primera vez Yuriy tenía el derecho de ser curioso. Observó el pelirrojo levantarse con una media sonrisa e ir hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba por seguirlo Ivanov lo detuvo con la mano.

- Quédate aquí, lo haré yo solo.-

Hiwatari lo miró desafiante pero Ivanov le sonrió amablemente antes de salir de la oficina.

Al salir se encontró con un joven apuesto, alto, moreno, delgado y bien formado, de hecho todo una belleza exótica... Pero nada capturaba mas su atención que esos ojos color ámbar y miel, la mirada serena que el muchacho mostraba.

- Por favor.. Demuéstrame que mereces la mirada de Kai.- Susurró antes de acercarse a él.

YURIY'S POV

Es un joven que no pasa cierto desapercibido... Espero que valga la pena. Me acerco lentamente a él y le sonrío.

- Hola, tu debes ser Rei. Soy Yuriy Ivanov, el jefe de Kai. Es un gusto conocerte.-

Él se levanta de su asiento y hace una pequeña reverencia.

- Encantado.-

Voz suave y firme...

- Supongo que sepas el motivo del porque estoy aquí...-

- Si, señor.-

Elegante y respetuoso.

- Bien, entonces acompáñame.-

Comienzo a caminar hasta la sala de pruebas mientras escucho sus pasos decididos que me siguen y su mirada tímida que observa el lugar, sin dejar de verme totalmente.

Llegamos hasta en medio de la sala y lo observo. Se detiene frente a mi, observándome con sus ojos ambarinos, creados con tanto detalle por Dios.

La sala está llena de instrumentos. Ha llegado tu hora, niño.

- Escoge uno. Eres libre de escoger el que más te apetezca.-

Sin dejar su semblante respetuoso tras asentir se acerca hacia un instrumento...

- Toca.-

Y lo hace.

Comienza a tocar.

NORMAL POV'S

Kai había permanecido todo el tiempo dentro la oficina de Ivanov, corrigiendo sin darle demasiada importancia algunos textos musicales de los novatos. Demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos que el toque en su espalda improviso lo dejó pasmado por algunos segundos.

Se levantó de la silla, observando la persona en frente de él.

- Hay que empezar.. No crees?-

Rei estaba delante de él, con una sonrisa triunfante de quien acaba de ganarle al demonio.

- Claro.-

Kai se acercó y sonrió un poco. Ambos salieron de la oficina sin hacer comentario alguno. A Kai le gustaba el silencio, era el atmosfera perfecta para llenarla de música. A Rei también le gustaba, pero tenia mucho que decir.

- Así que eres famoso..-

- Hmp.-

- Y trabajas desde algunos años para esta academia..-

- Hmp.-

- Esta es la primera vez que participas a un festival?-

- Hmp...-

Rei paró de caminar, observándolo. Kai se detuvo, observándolo igualmente. Tenía el vago presentimiento de lo que Rei estaba por decirle.. Demasiada gente se lo reprochaba como para no darse cuenta.

- Rei..-

- Ya entiendo.. Hmp significa si.. Vale, creo que ahora podemos seguir.-

Hiwatari no pudo quedarse indiferente. Era enserio? Se imaginaba un comentario sarcástico como " Te cortaron la lengua?" o " Acaso te cuesta mucho decir mas de dos palabras?".. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa clase de gente que, al hablar con Rei, todo ese mundo parecía no ser mas que un vil teatro al cual arrogantemente estaba tan acostumbrado..Y por segunda vez, Hiwatari se quedó sin aliento.

Pero claro, no podía permitir que Rei lo derrumbará. Él era un Hiwatari, no un común normal. Se armó de indiferencia y siguió caminando junto a Rei, el cual no dejaba de sonreír.

- Que instrumento tocaste?-

Kai volteó a verlo, con una ceja levantada. Rei sonrió aún mas.

- Para la prueba... Con que instrumento pintaste tu existencia?-

Kai se permitió sonreír un poco. Le había encantado esa pregunta.

- Piano.-

- Me encantaría poder escucharte..-

Kai lo observó: Tenía la mirada perdida hacia adelante, la sonrisa tímida dibujada en sus labios y las mejillas coloreadas por un espectacular rojo, inocente.

" Un ángel".

Kai sacudió la cabeza. Tonterías. Era un tonto por tan solo pensarlo.

Ambos pararon delante de una puerta color azul marino, inmensa y cuidadosamente elaborada. En la parte superior estaban tachadas las siglas " K.H".

Ambos permanecieron un par de segundos observando la majestuosa puerta. Después de un tan simple paso, una vida nueva estaba por abrirse.

" Por una vez..." Kai.

" Por una vez..." Rei.

Kai empujó la puerta y delante de ellos se mostró una sala simple y grande decorada en puro estilo Barocco. No había mucho que admirar.. Pero Rei quedó fascinado por lo que había en medio de la sala.

Un piano grandioso que resplandecía de un brillo particular.

" El mismo brillo que el de sus ojos" pensó Rei, remojándose la garganta improvisamente seca.

Entraron y Kai intentó parecer lo más normal posible.

- Tenemos que empezar-

Rei salió de su ensoñación y asintió lentamente. Kai se acercó a el piano, seguido por la mirada de Rei, se sentó delante del piano. No estaba muy convencido de como debía comenzar pero supuso que todo tenía que empezar con la melodía.

- Necesitamos pensar en...-

- Divenire...-

Kai levantó la cabeza, mirándolo profundamente con el corazón palpitante. Había escuchado bien...?

- Qu..?-

Rei permaneció con la mirada fija en Kai, sin flaquear. Hiwatari por primera vez se encontró en una lucha de miradas y lo peor de todo... Era que talvez, solo talvez..

- Una vez, si mal no recuerdo, escuché una melodía por la radio.. Era tocada por un viejo músico, o a menos eso era lo que comentaban las personas a mi alrededor... No lograba dejar de escuchar esa melodía, creo que permanecí ahí hasta que escuché las del publico quebrarse en un aplauso conmovedor...-

Kai escuchaba cada palabra sin apartar la mirada de el moreno. Mas a cada silaba, poco a poco...

- Era solo un viejo idiota.- Su voz era cortante, como una espada afilada.

Rei sonrió un poco y, sin apartar la mirada, se acercó a Kai. Rei no perdía la sonrisa, no importaba lo asesinas que podían ser las miradas de el Hiwatari, el moreno se acercó lo mas posible hasta encararlo totalmente.

Y ahí iba de nuevo.. La batalla...

- De verdad lo crees? En serio... Piensas que era un viejo idiota?-

Kai sonrió arrogante, no iba perder contra ese mocoso. Claro, ese mocoso que había elegido, ese mocoso que era un desconocido total... Ese mocoso que ahora le sostenía la mirada.

- No existe otro adjetivo para un incr%E8dulo que creía en serio de poder volar algún día.-

Comenzaba a cabrearse, nadie nunca lo había puesto en ese situación. Tal vez por eso no lograba aceptarlo. Definitivamente no.

Rei rió un poco y Kai sintió como si se estuviese burlando de él.

- Que es tan..?!-

- Soñador.-

Kai se quedó pasmado, por primera vez.

- Que?-

Rei sonrió calidamente.

- Creo que el adjetivo más justo es.. Soñador.-

Hiwatari se cayó en cuenta de haberse mostrado estupefacto y rápidamente cambió su mirada en una indiferente.

- Es lo mismo. Un soñador no es mas que un idiota que abandona el mundo donde está parado.-

Sonrió triunfante al ver la sonrisa de Rei desaparecer. Había ganado la batalla. Sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro, era la primera vez que no disfrutaba de una victoria.

El silencio envolvió la sala y Kai se dispuso a comenzar pero la suave risa de el moreno lo paró. De que diablos se estaba riendo?

- Rei que...-

- Me pregunto si nunca te has dado cuenta.. Que cuando tocas una melodía.. El mundo donde estás parado no logra soportar más tu peso.. Y por eso... Kai.-

El aludido lo observó sin decir nada. Estaba curioso por saber lo que estaba por venir..

Rei sonrió, sentándose a su lado sin ser pesado, observándolo.

- Un día me verás volando sobre tu melodía.-

Hiwatari abrió ligeramente la boca, soltando un suspiro desesperado. Tal vez por el momento, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez por alguna trampa del destino.. Pero Kai agachó la cabeza, sonriendo..

- Tienes suerte Kon, tal vez eres lo suficiente delgado para ser transportado por el viento..-

Rei sonrió, agachando la mirada junto a él. Kai sonrió, le agradaba. Definitivamente le agradaba.

- Pueda que tu también tengas suerte Hiwatari, porque te llevaré conmigo. Pero tengo que advertirte que las estrellas se cansaran de verte tan gruñón.-

Kai sonrió arrogante, correspondió a la mirada de Rei y puso las manos en el teclado.

Tal vez... Solo tal vez.. Podía también él creerlo, solo un poco... Tan solo un poco...

- Y bien?-

- Bien que?-

Kai lo miró profundamente.

- Me dirás que me amas?-

│▌▌▌│▌▌│▌▌▌│▌▌│▌▌▌▌Continuará │▌▌▌│▌▌│▌▌▌│▌▌│▌▌▌│

En serio, lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo. Me he tardado dos meses para escribir un capitulo y pueda que quieran matarme. Pero eso me hace feliz, significa que les ha gustado y que querían que continuará. Eso me anima muchísimo, digo en serio. No hay excusas pero he pasado un mal periodo con todos los trabajos que he tenido para el cole, pero supongo que ya irá mejor. El tercer capitulo ya lo empecé así que será mas rápido publicarlo :) No duden escribirme por cualquier cosa, me encanta saber que piensan sobre las locas ideas que pinto en mis historias.

Agradezco a xX Mefis Xx por las lindas palabras, espero que valga la pena mi historia. Aunque está un poco simple, aún no he puesto todo lo me que gustaría poner. Me esforzaré para revivir las historias KaixRei :3 En serio, muchas gracias!

También le agradezco a natsuki25 lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está. Muchas gracias :)

Me despido, esta vez actualizaré pronto. Que si,que si U-U


End file.
